Commercial assays used in life sciences and research applications are available for measuring the presence and/or activities of some proteases. Certain of these enzymes, such as matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), are known to have one or more functions associated with wound healing. For example, MMPs may affect cell proliferation, migration, differentiation, angiogenesis, apoptosis, and host defense. As a result, reliably assaying for such enzymes, for example, in wounds, is becoming increasingly relevant.
To assure reliability, laboratory regulations for in vitro diagnostics require the clinic, hospital, or lab to perform a product verification of performance at the site at which the diagnostic will be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and materials useful in verifying the performance of and conducting protease assays.